Horoscopic Desires
by EasonChow1216
Summary: Shintarou discovers just how passionate and adventurous a Sagittarius could be.


Shintarou is a firm believer of horoscopes. He would make a habit of checking them on Oha Asa every single day without fail. The lucky items and colours that he needed to bring with him and the brief predictions that came along with it. Seijuurou seemed to find it silly but nevertheless he never stopped Shintarou from continuing on with his beliefs.

Horoscopes were fascinating to Shintarou, for he could always relate to himself whenever he reads one of the lengthy descriptions for Cancer. The accuracy that they usually possess only served to strengthen his beliefs even more. He could see many of the personality traits that were most commonly attributed to his zodiac sign, as well as weaknesses that he may need to improve, thus Shintarou enjoys spending his time reading them whenever he's not swamped with assignments.

Then, he was curious. Curious about what a Sagittarius was like. How Seijuurou was like.

Seijuurou was never a talkative person. Sure, they've become lovers through the blossoming of their friendship over the years since middle school, but Shintarou only knew a fair few things about him. He was curious to learn more, but, of course, he would not admit to it that easily. He wasn't some lovestruck idiotic girl who is constantly obsessed with their lovers around the clock. Luckily for the superstitious male, there is something that could assist him into brushing more than the surface of the redhead.

Shintarou turned his head to the side, only to find that Seijuurou was already fast asleep beside him, presumably tired working on the extra credit assignments that the university had given him. He wondered if Sagittariuses were always this ambitious at everything that they do.

 _Right, he was going to check about Sagittariuses right now._

To be honest, Shintarou felt his heart racing while his phone slowly loaded the webpage that he used to go on for horoscope advice and descriptions. He may have always paid close attention to the lucky items and colours for his teammates and acquaintances but never had he delved this deep into a horoscope for anybody. But this isn't just for anybody; It was for Seijuurou. It was to gain a better understanding of him without actually asking.

Just as Shintarou expected, the description for Sagittariuses were mostly correct, and he had not once doubted their truthfulness. Seijuurou is, indeed, straightforward. In fact, he thought that the redhead can be too blunt at times. There were also several other things that he agreed upon, such as his intelligence and enthusiasm.

One column caught Shintarou's attention and caused him to blush furiously in deep shades of red. He rolled his head over just to make sure Seijuurou was indeed asleep before he continued on with the column.

 _Sagittarius in bed:_

 _People born under the sign of Sagittarius are known for being passionate and adventurous, which means that they will enjoy having fun with their partners. Partners who are equally open will certainly suit the passionate, expressive Sagittarius who is willing to try almost anything._

 _For this sign, there is always a thin line between love and sex. Their love for change and diversity can bring a lot of different faces in their bedroom. But when they are truly in love, they are very loyal, faithful and dedicated. They want their partners to be intellectual, sensitive and expressive._

Thinking about how expressive and passionate Seijuurou could be in bed had taken Shintarou into a fantasy he never intended to enter in the first place. He gasped, eyes widened when he felt that his pants seemed to have tightened considerably. He doesn't need to look down to know what's causing the sudden tightness.

"Shintarou, what are you doing?"

Shintarou immediately jumped, almost throwing his phone up in the air but thankfully he caught it just in time, holding it close against his chest in an attempt to hide what he was reading. His heart was pounding so hard, his face was burning and he could not believe that Seijuurou was awake at this very inconvenient time.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!" Shintarou stammered, never once looking back at the supposedly-asleep-but-apparently-not redhead. "D-Did I wake you up?" He added.

"Nothing of the sort." He heard the other say, feeling the bed shifting its weight slightly as the red-haired sat up. "I happened to have woken up in the middle of the night, that is all."

"I-Is that so?" Shintarou's words came out in stutters, not knowing that the redhead had leaned close to his ear until he spoke.

"What _were_ you doing, Shintarou?" whispered Seijuurou, his silkily smooth voice and faint breaths sent chills throughout Shintarou's body. It so happens that the area near his neck was his erogenous zone and was very sensitive. Shintarou could do nothing but to conceal himself within the blankets.

"L-Like I said, nothing!" Shintarou shouted, though he never intended to let his voice raise a few decibels higher, it seemed that he had lost some of his control over his voice. Seijuurou's voice only served to make his pants tighten even further.

Suddenly, a rush of cold air enveloped the green-haired male as the covers were removed rather forcefully by the other. Shintarou quickly pressed his legs together in an attempt to hide his embarrassing problem from plain sight, but it seemed too late as he was sure Seijuurou caught a glimpse of it.

To Shintarou's surprise, Seijuurou did not seem to be annoyed. Rather he was amused.

"Do you really wish to learn more about me, Shintarou? He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shintarou replied curtly, turning his head sideways so that his gaze was fixated on the bedside table instead.

"I saw you reading a horoscope about Sagittarius men in bed."

Shintarou's mind went haywire at that statement. Was he actually awake the whole time and he didn't even realise it? He was completely cornered and he was seen through so effortlessly too. Curses at Seijuurou and his seemingly know-it-all characteristics. There was no point in denying anymore and Seijuurou seemed to have realised that as a smile crept up on his lips.

"I was just curious." said Shintarou hastily. That only made Seijuurou's smile grow even wider.

"Then, shall I enlighten your curiosity?" His red and gold hues glinting in the dark.

Shintarou could only gape at the redhead's blunt and direct response. He paused for a moment, for he was completely taken by surprise. The horoscope wasn't lying when they said that a Sagittarius can be quite unpredictable. Wait, is he really going to..?

Before he had a chance to react or say anything, Seijuurou leaned close to his neck again, this time licking a stripe up from his collarbone to his ear. Shintarou could not bear to look so he closed his eyes to avoid the other's glances. That only served to make the situation far worse that it should have been as his sensitivity to touch was heightened due to the loss of vision. Feeling that wet muscle travel upwards on his neck was incredible that Shintarou almost let a moan escape from his lips before he pursed them tightly to hold back the embarrassing sounds that threaten to escape any moment now. He cursed at the other's apparent knowledge of his erogenous zones.

That warm feeling was gone and soon Shintarou felt his pyjamas slowly being unbuttoned. He hissed as the cold air slowly enveloped his bare chest until all the buttons were undone. He opened his eyes finally and the first thing he saw was a pair of red and gold hues staring right back at him as the other flicked his tongue upon his perked pink nips. Shintarou's grip on the sheets was as tight as his pants. He gritted his teeth from the overwhelming pleasure that was slowly consuming him.

 _The Sagittarius man enjoys very passionate sex that is deep and intense._

Soon, a hand joined and pinched the neglected nipple and Shintarou swore he would have shrieked if he hadn't been suppressing his moans all this time. He felt the coordinance between the biting and the pinching and honestly Shintarou wasn't sure if he would be able to take any more of this. He was beyond aroused at this point, with the tent on his pants protruding quite obviously.

"S-Seijuurou.." Shintarou managed to mutter before drew a sharp breath, biting his lower lip to keep the suppressed moans at bay.

"Be patient, Shintarou." said Seijuurou. It didn't sound like an order at all but a playful suggestion. Shintarou reckoned this was one of the _fun_ aspects that the horoscope had mentioned about.

Shintarou stifled a moan, he nearly could not keep them contained when he felt those nimble, yet strong fingers tracing along the outline of his cock through the fabric. He could feel tears forming on the corners of his eyes as those fingers worked him into pleasure, occasionally rubbing the tip.

"You look stunning." Seijuurou smiled softly and Shintarou could clearly see it too under the dim moonlight. Shintarou didn't say anything at all, for he was still trying to contain the embarrassing sounds that might burst at a moment's notice, but he was needy. He wanted more.

As if Seijuurou had read his mind, those fingers that were once working on his erection had now grasped themselves onto the waistband, pulling the pants down slowly along with the boxers beneath it before his cock was freed from its confines finally. He choked when the same cool air enveloped his erection.

Those agile fingers returned once more and they worked harder than ever. He could feel Seijuurou's hand just curl and squeeze on his hardened erection, alternating the pressure as he stroked from the base up to the tip in a slow and agonising pace. He could occasionally feel a slide of a thumb on the tip against his slit and that only plunged Shintarou in pleasure even more. Watching how those fingers work his cock proved to be a mindblowing experience. It slowly becomes more difficult for Shintarou to maintain the last shreds of his composure when those talented fingers worked together in harmony. He bit his lower lip so hard that blood slowly started to ooze out from the pressure as he tasted the iron-like liquid on the tip of his tongue.

What finally broke Shintarou was when he felt that wet muscle again, only this time it was on the tip of his cock, tracing circles around the slit as it lapped the excessive liquid. He could not hold the suppressed moans anymore and finally let them all out at once, moaning loudly while tears of pleasure flowed from his eyes. His chest rise and fall rapidly, his head and his back sinking deeper and deeper into the pillow and mattress respectively as he felt that talented tongue traced the veins on his cock.

Then warmth enveloped the rest of his cock and Shintarou had never moaned this much in his life. It was so overwhelming that he almost bucked his hips upwards but managed to resist the urge. His grip on the bed sheets tightened so much that his knuckles have gone all white while he dedicated his full attention towards the feel of that tongue sliding on the underside of his hard on. Shintarou closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation that is fast approaching. He was close, very close. Just a little bit more and he would….

…!?

All of that intoxicating sensation was stopped abruptly while Shintarou felt the base of his cock being gripped tightly, preventing him from going over the edge.

 _A Sagittarius man is not that wild in bed, but he can be very unpredictable and full of surprises with unexpected quick moves._

Shintarou's growled as his eyes shot wide open. He bucked his hips up furiously but to his dismay that warmth was not there. His lustful, desperate emerald hues met those of red and gold that gleamed with fierce and determination.

"W-What?" said Shintarou, his voice turned raspy and rough.

"Beg." Seijuurou simply said. Nothing more, nothing less.

"N-No." Is he serious!?

A smirk appeared on Seijuurou's handsome features as he let his tongue trace along the needy cock seductively once more.

God damn it. It was not enough, coupled by the fact that the redhead had gripped the base of his cock tightly, preventing any sort of release made it even worse. Shintarou breath hitched when that pair of lips enveloped his cockhead teasingly, and he automatically bucked up, only to be held down forcefully by the other's free hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to beg?" That playful tone was back, but Seijuurou was still as insistent as ever.

"No." Shintarou said again with a forced smile, far too stubborn to give in so easily to the other's wishes.

"Then let's make this harder for you."

Shintarou was beginning to regret his decision, as waves of pleasure drowned him deeply while Seijuurou sucked and teased him relentlessly, denying his release every time without fail. He presumed that the Emperor Eye was behind all of this. By the third time his orgasm was denied, Shintarou's body was shaking, his knees weak from constantly trying to buck up towards Seijuurou's mouth. He knew his lost was inevitable. He knows he will lose just as he usually does whenever he challenged the other to a game of basketball, shogi or _anything_ really. Victory would always side itself with the redhead, and not once had Shintarou ever won against Seijuurou. _Not once._

He was brought to the edge once more by that talented mouth before the grip on his base tightened again, denying him access to the realm of pleasure. His abused cock was leaking precum profusely, demanding the release that had been suppressed for far too long. Shintarou knew he had lost, and to fight on would be foolish as he knew how patient Seijuurou could be. He knew he could bring him constantly to the edge and then deny him of his pleasure as much as he wants; as long as he wants. Shintarou definitely had enough of being denied for tonight.

"P-Please." Shintarou gasped, slowly but steadily letting go of his pride completely while he begged.

"Please what?" Seijuurou teased, a devilish smile found its way onto his gleeful looking expression "You are not being specific enough."

"Please let me cum!" He succumbed to the other's wishes. Seijuurou looked very pleased.

The grip that was around the base was loosened and Seijuurou sucked the head of his cock one last time before Shintarou finally exploded. It was an extremely strong sensation that made Shintarou saw stars as he basked himself into the glory of his orgasm. White fluid splattered around the other's face, the bed and his stomach. Shintarou panted, breathing heavily at the overwhelming pleasure that his orgasm had brought forth. Sure, he had brought himself to climax before but never had it felt this mind-blowing; this amazing; this good.

The sight of his lover collecting the excessive liquid with his finger and licked it off was very seductive and entrancing, even if it did embarrass Shintarou quite a bit. He then felt those lips pressing against his own before it formed into a deep kiss. He could taste the remnants of his essence inside the other's mouth as their kiss deepened even more before Seijuurou finally pulled away with strands of saliva forming a bridge in between their wet lips along the way.

"I love you, Shintarou."

"I love you too, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou was a man of his word. Not only was Shintarou's curiosity was enlightened but a whole new experience came along with it also.

 _The Sagittarius man is a very passionate and wild lover._


End file.
